The Kiss
by Maggie05
Summary: My heart swelled in my chest with a desire I had never felt before and though I wanted to pull him in closer I refrained. I felt paralyzed, yet acutely aware of his every touch. I was helpless to make a move of my own and was dangerously close to coming
1. Chapter 1

**The Kiss:**

His hair seemed even darker when wet and water dripped from his curls onto his face, past his deep blue eyes that were now staring right through me. The sight was entirely too alluring and as much as I knew I should, I couldn't tear my eyes away him. I realized I was staring then and I could feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment. Wesly smiled back at me and it lit up his entire face. His eyes mirrored his smile. His perfect teeth beamed behind his tanned lips, those same lips that had so frustratingly been the object of my obsession all day. His eyes stared into mine and I felt something inside me melt. He took a slow step towards me and my heart began to race and for some reason it unsettled me. _I'm not ready for this_.

I turned from him diving into the water and began swimming back towards shore. A moment later I heard Wesly splash into the water behind me. Within seconds I could feel him right on my heels. I ignored my entrained instinct to swim faster and instead slowed my pace. With every stroke he was gaining on me. His arm brushed my calve sending a chill up legs. A battle of emotions was going on inside me.

_Run Ellie, you aren't ready for this. _

_Stay, maybe you are._

Soon the water was too shallow to swim anymore and I stopped, propping myself up on my knees in the water, afraid to turn around and face him. I could hear him approaching behind me. I was frozen, arguing with myself to turn and face him or run for the shore. Behind me I heard his strokes cease and silence surround me. I could feel his body inches from me, his warmth wrapping around me like a blanket as he knelt behind me, not saying a word. I could hear his heavy breaths and feel the warmth of them brush over my shoulders. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I turned to face him.

His eyes locked on mine with a seriousness that froze me where I was. His lips grazed mine and I felt a wave of heat roll over my body. Part of me wanted to pull away. I wasn't ready for this. But a larger part of me ached to stay right where I was.

I leaned back in the water using my hand to guide me I slowly walked my self closer to the shore, still unsure if I wanted to escape, yet never breaking my gaze from his. Soon the water was too shallow to even crawl and I propped myself up on my elbows in the surf. He held his body just inches above mine and brushed his lips ever so slightly against mine again sending another wave of heat through me. God I wanted this. But I couldn't. Hadn't I just come out of a relationship that ended horribly? Hadn't we both said we just wanted to be friends? But there was nothing friendly about the longing gaze in his eyes and certainly nothing friendly about the way I wanted him now.

He took my face gently in his hand rubbing my cheek with his thumb. His other hand slid around my waist up my back pulling me into to his warm chest setting my whole body on fire. His eyes met mine again and the sincerity in his gaze made it hard to breathe. His fingers traced my cheek, my jaw, then slid around my neck pulling my face closer to his. I closed my eyes, waiting, anticipating his touch. Would I let this happen? I couldn't bring myself to make him stop. I wanted him, wanted his kiss. His breath washed over my face like a summer breeze. His lips ever so lightly kissed each of my eye lids, first one, then the other, then one cheek and the other. There was something hesitant, something so careful about his kiss as though he knew I was still unsure. Tentatively his lips trailed slowly down my jaw stopping just below my ear as he placed another soft kiss there, massaging the back of my neck with his hand. He repeated this down the other side of my face and when his lips stopped to place another tender kiss just below my ear my heart nearly burst out of my chest. It was pounding so hard I was sure he could feel it beating though me against his chest. Again, I had the sudden anxious need to run. His mouth slowly inched closer and closer to mine. I couldn't move, frozen by my uncertainty. His lips found mine then. At first his lips moved slowly and carefully against mine. My heart swelled in my chest with a desire I had never felt before and though I wanted to pull him in closer I refrained. I felt paralyzed, yet acutely aware of his every touch. I was helpless to make a move of my own and was dangerously close to coming undone. I wanted this, I wanted him. I wanted to feel myself wrapped in his protective arms, his body against mine, and I ached to kiss him back with all the passion I had built up inside me. As though he heard my thoughts he pulled my body flush to him. I could feel every inch of his stone hard body against my own. His tongue traced my lips and I opened my mouth to him. His tongue continued to tease my lips for a moment longer then dove into my mouth. When his met mine it set my whole body on fire again and I moaned involuntarily in response. He pressed my body deeper into the sand of the shallow bay water. His hand rubbed up my back pulling me closer to him. He tugged gently at the hair on the nape of my neck opening my throat to him. His lips trailed down my neck stopping to suck lightly at just the right spots causing my breath to quicken and my heart to nearly stop.

This kiss was entirely different than any kiss I'd had before. Travis had been the only guy I had ever really kissed and even when thing got heated between Travis and I, it had never been like this, never felt like this; overwhelming with passion and recklessness, yet still so careful and gentle. I felt safe, somehow. I'd never felt more safe in anyone's arms than I did in Wesly's right now. I'd never let Travis get this far because it never felt right. It felt wrong. I felt pressured to go further and scared of his reaction if I tried to impede. Travis hated it when I told him to stop and often got fiercely angry, slamming things around, when he didn't get his way. Sometimes I feared it was only a matter of time before he started slamming me around, but he has never laid a hand on me.

With Wesly, this kiss was entirely different. I didn't feel pressured at all, and in fact I didn't want him to stop. My whole body was alive with things I had never felt before and I longed for more. His lips traced my collar bone causing my whole body to shake in his arms. I ran my fingernails through his wet hair pulling him in closer. He kissed back up my neck and his lips finally meeting mine again. I kissed him back fervently. I was completely and totally lost in his kiss. There was no longer a battle going on in my head, in fact I couldn't think clearly or rationally right now if I tried. I felt dizzy with excitement. My heart pounded in my ears so loudly I couldn't hear anything else around us. The only thing that mattered in my world right now was his kiss.

Wesly's fingers slid up my back began to tug lightly at the strings to my bikini top and I froze. I was abruptly shocked back into reality and the anxiety inside me was so overwhelming I began trembling. Something in my mind was screaming at me to stop, that I was letting this go too far, but I couldn't make myself stop, nor could I convince myself I wanted to. All reasoning as to why I shouldn't let this continue now escaped me and I was aching to feel him closer to me in a way no one had ever been before. Yes, I wanted this. And not just with anyone. I want Wesly more than anything I've ever wanted anyone before. Just then he pulled away abruptly leaning back on his knees in the water. He stared at me with a torture in his eyes that I couldn't understand. It happened so fast at first my mind couldn't register what went wrong. Why did he stop? Had I done something wrong?

"Wesly?" I asked, my words hardly a whisper as I looked at him in confusion trying to hide the hurt in my eyes.

He lifted his hands from his side, dripping with water, and rubbed them roughly down his face in frustration.

"Oh God, Ellie…" he groaned, shaking his head in his hands.

"Wesley, what…?" I couldn't find my voice. With every second that was passing I was becoming more and more insecure. Part of me thought I knew why he stopped. But the female in me of course thought it had to do with he didn't want me.

"I'm sorry, Ellie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" He said looking ashamed. I sat up suddenly feeling very exposed and extremely self conscious in my bikini. I wrapped my arms around my torso to hide myself.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, afraid to look into his eyes.

"No, Ellie," he said reaching for my arms. "Please don't do that, it's not you. It's just that…" he trailed off trying to find the right words to say. "I'm sorry." He said again, sighing heavily. "I shouldn't have, I wasn't trying to, I mean, I didn't mean to…to push things that far." Then I understood. He was stopping before we went too far, further than I had wanted to go, or so I had told him. I bit the inside of my lip and looked down into the water feeling embarrassed. It was my rule and he was the one honoring it while I was ready to throw it to the wind. And I certainly wasn't making this easy for him. Travis would have jumped at such an opportunity.

I found the courage to look back to him again, ashamed of myself for putting him in such a position and I held his eyes for a moment, appreciating what he had just done for me, for us, and most of all for respecting me. He looked at me with a hint of agony in his eyes and I realized I couldn't even imagine how hard that must have been for him. I couldn't find the words to express my gratitude to him, to thank him for regarding me in such a way. I leaned towards him and rested my hand against his cheek and his worried expression eased a little. Could he really have thought he somehow ruined things between us? If only I could tell him how _not_ offended I was by his actions. That if anything I was sad he stopped. No, I couldn't let myself think like that. He did the right thing, for both of us. He leaned down to me, taking my hand in his.

"I'm sorry Ellie, I won't do that again." He said sincerely lifting my hand to his lips and kissing it sweetly.

"No Wesly, there's no need to be sorry, its ok." I assured him.

"No, it's not okay, Ellie. You told me how you felt about that, and I admire that about you. I just wasn't thinking. I got carried away. It's no excuse, I know. I'm sorry." He dropped our hands to the water and looked down, shaking his head at himself.

He really meant it, he really was sorry. It wasn't one of those lame apologies that Travis always tried to give me full of irritably and insincerity. Yet, here I was not sorry at all that he had taken that far. In fact, I was almost disappoint he hadn't taken it farther. Good thing he stopped because I sure didn't have the strength. Travis had never respected my wishes. It seemed odd to me now, how I never felt that desire for more with him. Once things started moving past a kiss on the lips it was like a million alarms going off in my head to stop and run. And Wesly, even though I had all but forgotten my rule and yet he was going to respect me no matter how hard it was for him, or me.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

My skin tingled where the warmth of his body still lingered on me and I wanted to feel that again more than anything. He stared at me intently for a long moment as though he wanted the same thing then sighed heavily.

"Come on," he said taking my hand again, "you're freezing." I looked at him confused cause my whole body was still on fire and I was quite comfortable. "You're shaking." He pointed out and it was then I realized I as still trembling. "Oh, right." I agreed. He helped me to my feet and we walked out of the water hand in hand as the sun set on the horizon behind us. We stopped on the beach and picked up our things. I wrapped my towel tight around me blocking out the quickly approaching cool night. Already a small breeze had picked up and a chill hung in the air. I shivered as a chill ran through me. Wesly started towards me with his arms outstretched as though to embrace me then stopped, hesitated, then dropped his hand back to his side and my stomach knotted when I realized what he was doing. He must be frightened to ever touch me again. If only he knew how badly I wanted him to wrap me in his arms again. The friendship line had already been crossed and definitely didn't even exist between us anymore. I couldn't deny it, nor did I want to anymore. How long would he?

"Good night for a fire." He said.

"Yeah, I suppose."

Again he looked like he was fighting with himself over something.

"Would it be alright if I walked you back?" he asked tentatively.

"Sure, I'd like that."

We walked silently up the short path to the cabin. Every step we took, every time his arm would graze mine, or my hand would brush his felt like the perfect moment to kiss him again. I was looking for any reason, any opportunity to be near him again. But I refrained. He was trying to be strong, so would I. If only he knew how badly I wanted him now.

I set my bag inside the sliding door of the sun room then turned to face Wesly. The sight of him made my breath catch in my throat again. He was still dripping wet, his towel slung about his neck instead of wrapped around him as though the chilly evening air didn't faze him. Droplets of water trickled down his perfectly toned torso. As if that wasn't distracting enough his tan skin glowed in the dim sunlight that shone behind him. I felt something inside me go weak again and I had to think real hard just to keep standing upright. He stepped closer reaching his hand to my face and ran his fingers through my damp hair before bringing his hand to rest against my neck. I loved how his hand fit perfectly there. His thumb slowly massaged the hollow below my ear. That was entirely too distracting for my own good.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?" I couldn't think straight, let alone remember what in the world he could be talking about.

"About having a fire tonight." He nodded his head towards the fire pit in the middle of the deck. "We could hang out, roast marshmallows."

"Oh, um, sure." I replied hardly aware of what I was agreeing to. Did it matter? Any chance to see him again was an opportunity I was going to jump at. My whole body was alive with a fire he lit within me and I was already helplessly addicted to the thrill. I didn't want him to leave now, even for just a little while, but I knew he had to. I couldn't very well have him here while I showered. That would be more temptation than I think either of us could handle right now. Still, with his warm hand wrapped around my neck and those deep blue eye drawing me in I couldn't bring myself to pull away. He leaned in slowly, kissing me gently on the forehead. My thoughts went all foggy again and I forgot why it was so important that I pull away. He undoubtedly was over the friendship line as well. Good.

"I'll bring the marshmallows." He whispered into my ear sending a new rush of chills down my body.

"Marshmallows? For what?" I said confused.

He laughed as though he knew all along I hadn't been paying attention to what he was saying. "To roast over the fire."

"Oh, right." _Of course, stupid._ I scolded myself. Then that reminded me. "Um…there's just one problem." I admitted.

Wesley raised his eyebrow at me in question.

"I've never actually built a fire before." I confessed. "I don't even know if we have wood."

He smiled at me flashing his perfect, white teeth and pointed to the far end of the deck where a pile of wood was neatly stacked beneath the awning. I laughed at myself, embarrassed.

"I'll be back in an hour. And don't worry about the fire. I'll take care of it." He winked.

He squeezed my hand gently then turned to walk away. Already I missed him and he hadn't even stepped off the deck yet. What was the matter with me? Had I not come here to get away from the agony "love" had caused me, and here I was falling head over heels for a guy I'd hardly known a month. I stood in the doorway and watched him disappear down the beach. When he was no longer in sight I sighed and turned to go inside. I hurried through the bedroom into the bathroom. I pulled at the string of my bikini top and flashed back to the feel of his hand doing the same on the beach. I threw the wet swim suit into the tub. I stared at my goofy expression in the mirror and shook my head at myself.

"Silly girl." I said to myself. I turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. As soon as the steam began to rise above the shower I stepped in under the hot water. Gosh, this felt good. The hot water relaxed my muscles like a massage. Then I could feel the memory of his hand massaging deep in my shoulders as he'd done the night before. I splashed water in my face slapping myself as I did.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ellie!" I chastised myself.

After lathering myself up with soap, twice, and rinsing thoroughly, I stood under the hot water and let it trickle down my body to the shower floor while I thought. Could I really be falling for another guy so fast after Travis? Was that even permissible to trust someone after all Travis had done? Travis hurt me, but then again, I had almost expected it. Was I more hurt at what he did, or disappointed that I wasted so many years of my life with him? I was leaning towards the later. Wesly was different from Travis, in every way possible. Although I didn't know much about Wesly I felt I could be certain he would never hurt me the way Travis did. Or was I just being naive? Could I trust myself to trust anyone ever again? I couldn't deny that my feelings for Wesly were drastically different and a hundred times stronger, even in the short time I'd known him, than the feelings I had for Travis in the four years we dated. And time with Wesly never felt wasted, but cherished. What I had with Wesly was so much more than what I had with Travis. I've never felt with anyone the way Wesly made me feel.

Then suddenly it hit me. No. No, there was no way. I laughed out loud at myself at the absurd notion that I was in_ love_ with Wesly. Fond of, yes. Attracted to, absolutely. But in love? I couldn't be in love. That was ridiculous. I hardly knew him. No one fell in love that fast, not true love anyway. I thought back to his smile, his deep blue eyes and the way they made me feel weak. How gentle and kind he was, even to people he didn't even know. How he respected everyone he met, how he respected me. How he honored my wish to not push things too far. He was a gentleman, and honest man, a kind man, hard working man. I thought back to the first day we met on the dock. How he helped me, and how careful and tender he was, not even expecting anything in return. Yes, there was no denying it. I was undoubtedly falling in love with him.

"Oh boy." I said to myself.

I turned the water off and stood there in the shower running the thought over and over in my mind. Could I really be? And if I was, no, wait, there was no ifs about this. I knew I loved him, something deep inside me was screaming it, something inside me I never felt before had awakened and I knew it with every ounce of my being I loved Wesly. What did that mean? Surely he couldn't feel the same. It was too soon. Love couldn't happen this fast. All I had to compare it to was what I had with Travis. And this was so much more than what I had with Travis. It was night and day in comparison. So much in fact I was beginning to question if I was ever really in love with Travis at all. Yes, I cared for him. I had to have to have been with him so long. But now having seen, experienced something so different, so selfless, and pure, I knew that what I had with Travis was never anything close. It was never love, nor reciprocated love, and it could never be.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me and checked the clock. Had I really been in the shower that long? I wrapped another towel around my hair and walked to the closet. I dropped my towel and reached for my favorite scented lotion rubbing myself from head to toe in it. I pulled on a matching pale pink panty and bra set. I turned to check myself in the mirror and froze when I saw something other than my own reflection. I whirled around and sure enough he stood there before me. A scream ripped from my throat before I could stop it and I clapped my hand over my mouth to hush myself. What was he doing here, in Mackinaw, in my parents' cabin, in my bathroom, while I showered? And how long had he been standing there?

Wesly:

I practically ran down the beach. In five minutes I covered the mile to my cottage and raced up the stairs into the back door. I stopped by the laundry room dropping my wet trunks and towel into the washer then headed to the bathroom for a shower. I turned the water as hot as it would go and stood under the stream and let it burned into my skin.

What a fool I had been. How could I let myself lose control like that? _Idiot!_ Ellie deserved better than that. I only intended to give her a quick kiss; to test the line of our friendship boundary. To see if, in fact, it was as lost to her as it had been to me for weeks. All day those lips had been drawing me in. When she would smile, or laugh I was mesmerized. It was all I could think about. I had to be closer to her. I couldn't resist her any longer. I was willing to take the chance that she felt the same. In one simple kiss I would know if she reciprocated those feelings. One kiss wouldn't hurt anything, right? When my lips first melted into hers and she didn't pull away I became lost to my senses. Before I knew it was totally wrapped up in the moment, unable to make any rational thoughts, drowning in the thrill of the adrenaline that pulsed through me with such force I could have ran a hundred miles. Instead I poured it all into that kiss; that alluring, godforsaken kiss. I could still feel her lips on mine, and hear her heavy breathing in my ear. And oh god, her moan! I swear that about undid me. How I was able to come back to any reality at all was beyond me.

Before I knew what I was doing I was pulling at her top aching to feel every inch of her skin against my own. She froze and immediately tensed in my arms, catapulting me back into reality. How could I have been so foolish? I took advantage of her, and that was something I swore from day one I wouldn't do. I wouldn't be anything like that prick boyfriend of hers. I respected her. At the very least she deserved that and I all but betrayed her trust. I was terrified I would lose her. The fear overwhelmed me. We'd only just had our first kiss and I had ruined it. If only I could have earnestly expressed to her how sorry I was for being so stupid; that I truly didn't mean to take advantage of her. But how many times had she heard that before? I was no better than that dirt bag Travis. But she didn't seem frightened away. And most importantly she had agreed to let me come back tonight, so that had to count for something, right?

God, I could still feel her on my skin and it burned hotter than the water. I turned the water to ice cold and stood there letting it rush over me until I was shivering. I wouldn't lose control again. From here on out I would treat her with the utmost respect. That is, if she would even still have me. Panic raised inside me at the thought that maybe she wouldn't want to see me again. What if I had so upset her that she couldn't bear to be near me again, to trust me again? I more than deserved that. God I hoped she could forgive me. I needed her. Something changed in me the day I met her and I haven't been the same since. Nor do I ever want to be. I'd beg if I had to. She had to be part of my life. I couldn't lose her over my foolishness. I'll be the perfect gentleman from here on out. Let her be the one to make the first move. I wouldn't touch her again until she said the words. Even if I had to wait until we were married. That thought stopped me dead in my mental tracks. Where did that thought come from? Married? Is that what I wanted with Ellie? No, it was too soon to even be thinking marriage. But as hard as I tried to push that word from my mind I couldn't imagine a life without her now. I couldn't envision a different life for us. Any future for me now that didn't include her made no sense. I was certain of it. Yes, time had been so short. But I never felt the same before, not even with Kristen. Marriage had never even been a thought in my mind in our relationship, though I was much younger then. Even so, we had dated for three years, so that had to count for something, right? No, I wouldn't think about this now. I couldn't. It was too soon. I didn't even know if Ellie would still have me.

I finished showering and headed to the bedroom throwing on a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeve navy shirt. It would be cool tonight and I considered grabbing a jacket, but decided against it. We would be by the fire and I wouldn't need it. I headed for the kitchen then a thought stopped mid step as I passed the closet. Would she? What if Ellie got cold, even by the fire. Of course, I would be there; I could wrap her in my arms to warm her. No, no. I wouldn't even think it. I would respect her even in my thoughts. I grabbed the jacket and an extra blanket from the closet just as an extra precaution.

I looked at my watch. It had only been thirty minutes but I couldn't stand waiting any longer. I had to be near her. Being away from her almost made me feel anxious. If I forced myself to walk slowly that would give her almost forty-five minutes to get ready. That was enough, right? And I still needed to build the fire. I could do that without even letting her know I was there and she could finish readying herself without feeling rushed. I decided to head on. I couldn't wait around any longer. I grabbed the marshmallows from the pantry and headed out the door feeling hopeful, praying she would forgive me.

I walked down the beach at a normal a pace as I could manage. My newfound revelation had me practically floating. I was elated, yet also terrified. Would Ellie reciprocate the feelings I had for her? Would she even want to after just coming out of such a long relationship that ended badly? She never told me exactly about what happened between her and Travis that ended their relationship. But I got the feeling it was somehow a bad breakup and no doubt she was still dealing with the broken pieces of that relationship. Was it too soon to ask her to commit to something more with me? Was it wrong of me to expect that? I didn't know. All I knew is I couldn't ignore how I felt about her. I wouldn't know how she felt until I was able to talk with her. If she couldn't find it in her to love me now, but maybe in the future, I'd wait. If she gave me any inclination that there was hope for a relationship, something more than a friendship between us, I would wait until the day I died. But what if all she wanted was a friendship? Could I still stay and be there for her? The answer was obvious. I loved her. Even if she didn't reciprocate my love I was too far gone over her to walk away now.

I climbed the stairs to her cabin, a new rush of adrenaline pumping through me now. I checked my watch. It had been exactly forty minutes. I figured I could go ahead and start trying to build the fire while I waited. But I was desperate to see her again. I decided I would just say a quick hello to let her know I was here, and then I would come back out to start the fire.

I approached the back sliding glass door and noticed she had left it open. Was she expecting me or was it purely accidental? I stepped into the sun room and paused seeing if I could hear anything. The last thing I wanted to do freak her out by wandering around her house uninvited. I stepped into the kitchen knocking on the door frame as I entered.

"Ellie?" I called out. No answer. I heard her voice on the far side of the house and took a few steps further into the kitchen.

"Ellie?" I called out again. Still no answer. I followed the sound of her voice to the bottom of the stairs. Her voice was raised and she sounded strained. Was she on the phone? No, there was another voice. A man's voice. Then I heard her scream.


	2. Chapter 2

"Travis!" I shouted at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, nice to see you too, Ellie." He smirked.

"You scared the hell out of me! Why are you… how long have you… what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the view." He said smugly, tugging at the edge of my panties. I shoved his hand away from me.

"Keep your hands off me!" The words escaped my mouth before I realized how harsh they were and the look in his stern eyes was all the warning I needed to watch myself.

"My, my, my, haven't you developed a temper in our time apart?" He said in a disapproving tone. I burned with anger as a flood of emotions washed over me. All the times he had manipulated me, overpowered me, and belittled me, making me feel weak and helpless and even guilty. I swore to myself when I left home that I would never let him make me feel that way again. Never again would he control me, emotionally, mentally, physically. He ran his hand up my bare arm. I stared him down defiantly.

"I said keep your filthy hands off me!" I snapped shoving past him into the bedroom. I looked around frantically for something to cover myself with. I pulled my cotton bathrobe from the end of the bed and wrapped it around me. He gripped my arm tightly jerking me around to face him. I gritted my teeth trying to ignore the pain that shot up my arm under his tight grasp.

"Oh, so that pretty boy beach bum can feel you up but I can't touch you, is that it?" he accused angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about Travis?" I knew very well what he was talking about, but I wasn't about to admit to it. My relationship with Wesly was none of his business. How did he know about that anyway?

"Your pretty little love boy. I saw you two, in the bay. I saw how you let him rub his hands all over you! It's disgusting, and I won't have it!" he spat at me bitterly.

My mouth dropped. He had been watching us? Watching me? That meant he had been _here_ the whole time, even while I was in the shower. Just standing there, watching me. I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. How long had he been here? Hours? Days?

"What are you doing here, Travis? How did you even know where I was?"

He scoffed. "Please, like you were hard to find? Where else would you have run off to sulk?"

" Oh, don't flatter yourself, Travis. I didn't run off to sulk over you; if anything, I came here to celebrate my freedom from our pathetic relationship."

"Right." He scoffed in disbelief. "Admit it, you're heartbroken. It's ok Ellie, you have every right to feel that way. But you are so predictable. And where is the first place you run to? Mommy and Daddy."

"You talked to my parents?" I said shocked.

"Where else do you think I got a key to the cabin?" he held up the silver key, dangling it in my face. I snatched it from his hands gripping it so hard in my own it almost drew blood.

"They gave you a key?" I couldn't believe it, sold out by my own parents. Although, it probably would have helped had I told them the truth about what happened between Travis and me.

"Of course! They have always been so fond of me." He said so smugly I wanted to slap him. "It wasn't hard to convince them to tell me where you had gone when I showed them this." He pulled something from his pocket and held it towards me. My mouth dropped. It had to be at least a two karat ring. Was he serious?

"I can see you are speechless." He smirked.

"You've got to be kidding me?' I said incredulity.

"As a matter of fact, I'm dead serious." He took my hand in his. "Ellieana Montgomery, will you marry me?"

I stared at him in utter disbelief. He was serious. Had he lost his mind? He had to be delusional if he believed I would say yes to him after everything that's happened?

"You're crazy." I spat.

"About you." He said softly. "I was going to ask you the night of your homecoming party, but you sort of ruined the moment."

I scoffed. "_I_ ruined the moment? Are you insane, Travis? Do you honestly think I would say yes to you after everything _you've_ done?"

"I knew it might take some convincing, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"I broke up with you." I reminded him. "I don't want to be with you anymore, Travis. In fact, I never want to see you again."

"I understand you are hurt. You have every right to be. "

"Of course I was hurt. And so disgusted! Just the sight of you reminds me of all the years I've wasted being with you and it disgusts me!"

"You don't mean it, you are angry and I forgive you." He said simply.

"_You_ forgive _me_?" I shrieked. _Unbelievable_! "Of course I am angry! You spent years trying to force me to do something you knew I didn't want to do. You didn't care how uncomfortable or insecure it made me feel. You only cared about yourself and what you wanted. You forced yourself on me and when I refused you throw a temper tantrum. Then the next morning I find you in bed with Karee! So don't tell me I don't mean it! The hell I didn't mean it!"

"Watch your tone, Ellie." He warned only fueling my rage more.

"Then you come here and expect me to not only forgive you and what, apologize for _my_ behavior but you expect me to agree to marry you? Like I am just some ignorant giddy little school girl who ran up here just to wait on you to come rescue me from my broken heart?"

"You will marry me, Ellie. I will get what I want one way or another, you know that." His voice was stern and resolved.

"No, Travis, you won't. Because unfortunately this isn't something you can force on me. You are a spoiled brat who has gotten everything you've ever wanted handed to you on a silver platter, but not me! I don't cater to your every need anymore and I'll be damned before I'll ever agree to marry you!" This time I knew I would regret the words before they left my mouth, but I said them anyway and the consequence of my words came quicker than I expected. His hand landed across my cheek with a heavy thwack knocking me to the floor. I cried out momentarily, and then chocked it back quickly. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he could hurt me. He knelt by my side and ran his hand up my bare thigh.

"I'm sorry Ellie, but I will not have a wife that is disrespectful to me. I warned you to watch your tone." His hand trailed dangerously close to my upper thigh and I shoved it away.

"I said keep your hands off me, you pervert. Get out of my house!" I demanded pointing to the door. The flash of anger that crossed his face unnerved me. I had never seen that dreadful look in his eyes before and it terrified me.

"I'll touch you when I want to, any where I want to, any damn time I want to!" He stated determinedly his tone raising with each word until he was practically screaming. "You are mine, Ellie, whether you like it or not. I'll do whatever the hell I want to with you."

I'd had it with his possessiveness. I may have let him rule my life every day for four years, but not anymore. I stood to my feet and stomped towards the door, his hand came down hard on my arm and pulling me back to him. I cried out against the sharp pain that ran up my arm.

"Let go of me!" I demanded.

"So let me get this straight, you and I were together for four years, Ellie, four years! And you refused to let me even touch you. And I respected that. I put up with your ridiculous obsession with celibacy for four bloody long years! Then you come here and spend a meaningless six weeks here and you are ready to jump in bed with the first guy you meet? I don't get it. You have no right to be angry with me about Karee when you've done the exact same thing here!"

"Only it's not the same thing! I haven't done anything with him that I haven't wanted to! Nor has he tried to _force_ me to do anything I didn't want to do! Not that it is any of your damn business!" My next words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. "And I love him! In the past weeks I have fallen more in love with Wesly than anything close to what we had in those four years!" I shouted at him. Why I even felt the need to defend myself against him, I had no idea. But the words were already out of my mouth and there was no taking them back now.

"You love him?" he scoffed with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Yes. In a way that help me realize I never loved you."

Enraged he grabbed me by the throat and threw me to the bed. I landed hard, my head cracking against the headboard. I was dizzy with shock of what was happening. Travis had gotten angry in the past, even violently angry, but he had never laid a hand on me before. Not like this. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I looked to the end of the bed where Travis was standing over me now, undoing his belt and a fear ran through me that I had never felt before.

"Travis, stop!" I begged. He pulled his shirt over his head as his pants dropped to the floor. I knew what would happen next and this time I was powerless to stop it.

"Travis don't!" I screamed as he jumped on top of me pinning me down to the bed.

"I'll have my way with you Ellie, one way or another! I'll be damned if I waited four years for this only for you to turn me down now! Married or not, you owe me this! If you want out then fine! But you owe me this!" he screamed at me.

He pressed his body against mine and tried to kiss me. I pulled my face away from his and fought to free my hands from his iron grip. I winced against the pain shooting from my wrists up my arm as I struggled against his hands.

"Get off of me!" I pleaded. Tears filled my eyes and I knew if I didn't do something soon it would be too late. Just then he lifted off me to adjust himself giving me just enough room and only a split second to make my move. I lifted my knee slamming it as hard as I could into his groin. He screamed in agony and I thought I defeated him. Then his fist crashed hard against my face once, and then a second time landing harder than the first and I couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"You stupid, selfish bitch!"

I instantly tasted blood in my mouth and raised my head off the bed just enough to be able to see the pool of blood beginning to form around where my head lay then collapsed back on the bed dizzily. This was it. He'd done it. I was too disoriented to fight back now. I could feel his grip tightening around my throat as he whispered threats in my ear. My head was foggy, I couldn't make sense of what was happening, and I was helpless to stop him. I tried to plead to him one last time to stop, but I couldn't make my mouth say the words. The whole room was spinning around me.

Before I knew what was happening Travis' weight was off me and I heard a loud crash across the room. I heard shouting, and what seemed to be the sounds of a struggle. A loud thwack rang through the room, then another, and another and I heard Travis cry out in pain. I struggled to my knees and looked around the room but couldn't seem to focus my eyes. I shook my head, blinking my eyes a few times to clear my vision. It didn't help. I wasn't sure what happened. All I knew was Travis was no longer pinning me to the bed and if I was going to escape now was my chance. I jumped at the opportunity and scrambled to my feet to flee the room. My legs buckled beneath me before I could even reach the door and I stumbled to the floor.

"Ellie!" I heard a voice call out to me. It was the most comforting sound I could have heard right now and I turned to find the source of the voice but my eyes were too blurry and I couldn't make out what was before me. I could make out a figure, a person, fast approaching me and I shielded my face with my arms waiting for Travis' next blow.

"Ellie, it's me." I heard Wesly's soothing voice. I dropped my arms looking up to him.

"Wes?" I cried, frantically looking around the room for him. He knelt beside me placing his hand on my back.

"I'm here." He said. The security his words offered overwhelmed me with gratitude and my eye filled with tears.

"Get out of here before I call the police." I heard Wesly warn. My eyes were starting to focus and I could just make out Travis lying in the floor at the end of the bed holding his face in his hands.

"You broke my nose!" he cried. "I'm calling the police!"

"Good idea! I'd love to inform them how I walked in on your trying to rape your ex-girlfriend."

"This is none of your business prick. You leave!"

Wesly charged towards where Travis lay in the floor still holding his face in his hands. Wesly grabbed him up by his throat and dragged him to the door, throwing is clothes after him.

"Okay, okay! Get your hands off me! I'm leaving!" he said, shoving away from Wesly. "But I am warning you, you will regret this." Travis turned to glare at me and no amount of blurred vision could hide the hatred I saw there. "We are not finished here, Ellie." he promised.

"You most certainly are." Wesly said firmly. "If you ever come near her again, if you ever lay a hand on her again…"

"You'll what?" Travis interrupted in his taunting tone that I hated so much. "Is that a threat pretty boy?"

"Wes, don't." I pleaded reaching out for him. I was choking on my own blood that was flooding my throat now.

"Get out of here." Wes warned a final time. I heard Travis stumble down the hall, slamming the front door behind him. A soon as I knew he was gone I burst into tears. _No, don't._ I pleaded with myself. _Don't cry in front of Wesly._

"Ellie, oh my god." he said kneeling at my side again. He held my face gently in his hands as I tried to chock back my tears.

"It's alright, I've got you." He wrapped me in his arms and lifted me off the floor in one swift movement as though I weighed nothing, and carried me to the bed, laying me down carefully.

"Oh Wes, I'm sorry." I said through tears.

"Ellie, what do you have to be sorry for?" he said astounded. I wasn't quite sure what I was apologizing for. That he found me in bed with my ex, or how that put him in a position to defend me, or that I was crying hysterically about the whole thing and bleeding all over his shirt? It was a tossup.

"_I'm_ sorry I didn't get here sooner." He said with regret in his voice. "Wait here just a second." A rush of panic shot through me when I realized he was leaving my side.

"No Wes, please, don't…" I said reaching for him.

"I'm not leaving you Ellie, I promise. But I've got to find something to stop the bleeding. I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead gently then disappeared out the door.

I could feel blood pouring from my nose and somewhere else, my temple maybe. I leaned my head back trying to stop the bleeding from my nose but it just flooded my throat again and I started choking. I ran to the bathroom to spit it out in the sink. I was coughing violently in the sink when I realized Wesly standing next to me. In one hand he held an ice pack that I kept in the freezer, the other he held a glass of water.

"Here," he said, holding two small pills out to me, "for your head."

He pulled a washcloth from him back pocket and began gently rubbing it down my cheeks to wipe the blood away then pressed it against the gash over my brow.

I swallowed the pills and chased them with a long drink of water ignoring the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. Wesly held the bag of ice to the side of my face where Travis' first blow had landed. I wanted to hiss at the pain when the bag touched my face but I refrained, scrunching my eyes together instead.

"Here, hold your head back. It will stop your nose from bleeding." He instructed.

"I tried, but it chokes me." I explained.

Wesly's eyes turned dark and anger flashed across his face.

"I could kill him. He's lucky all I did was break his nose."

"Did you really break his nose?" I asked.

"I hope so." He sighed.

I hated to ask, I didn't want to upset him further, but I had to know. "Is my nose broken?" Sure enough I regretted my words as soon as I said them because the look on Wesly's face was something caught between pain and rage.

"I don't think so. It looks like your lip got the worst of that blow." He said between gritted teeth.

"We should get you to a doctor just in case, though."

"Wes, no." I hesitated.

"Ellie, you could have a concussion and you need stitches."

"No, really, it doesn't even hurt that bad." I lied. "Please, no doctors." I pleaded. I didn't want to go anywhere. Especially not to a hospital where doctors would surely be expecting an explanation for my condition. He stared at me for a long moment thinking.

"You were a paramedic, right. You can do stitches, and I have a first aid kit downstairs." I had a well stocked array of medical supplies in the kitchen pantry. As clumsy as I was growing up, my mother got tired of always having to rush me to the ER for a quick stitch when she could just do it herself. I was sure we still had all the supplies. "Please Wesly, I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to stay here…with you."

"Alright." He finally relented. "But you should at least file a police report." he suggested.

"Absolutely not!" I said almost too harshly.

"Ellie, what happened here…." He hesitated, "it could have been a lot worse. If I hadn't shown up when I did, who knows…I don't even want to think about…"

"I know." I said solemnly. I didn't want to think about it either. "Wesly, please."

"He deserves to go to jail for what he did to you, and what he tried to do. Actually, he deserves a lot worse than that, but I'd settle for a good prison sentence." He insisted.

"Wesly, I can't."

"Why not? There's not a court in this country that wouldn't convict him. I saw it with my own eyes what he did to you, Ellie. He can't get away with this."

"His father's court wouldn't." I stated, starring into my hands. There was no way Judge Vander would ever allow his son to be convicted of attempted rape or battery charges. It was best to just drop it.

"What?" he said stunned.

"Travis' father's court won't convict him. He's a judge. At least half the lawyers in Ashville have worked for or with Mr. Vader. I don't stand a chance in court against him."

"Ellie, you can't be afraid, you can't just let him get away with this."

"I'm not afraid Wesly. Even if I thought he might get convicted, I wouldn't do it. That's what he wants, all the drama. Just let this go, please."

After a long moment he shook his head in defeat.

"Alright, if this is what you want. But know I do not agree with this. If he ever touches you again, judges son or not, he will have to deal with me. Though, I never intend on ever letting him get close to you again if I can help it."

I nodded in understanding. There was no use in trying to convince Wesly not to do something to Travis. And I wasn't entirely sure I didn't want him to. I liked feeling protected. The ice one my head was causing me to shiver and my arms covered in goose bumps. I'd forgotten I was standing there in all but my undergarments and a thin cotton bathrobe that had come untied in the struggle.

"You're cold." He noted before I even said anything.

"No, I'm fine." I lied again.

"Just a sec." he said heading into the closet. He returned a moment later with pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt that I knew were sitting on the top of the laundry basket I'd been intending to put away for days, and easy find. He held them out to me.

"Will this work?" he asked unsure.

I smiled at him. "Yes, thank you." I said, taking to clothes from him. I set the clothes on the sink and started to remove my robe. Wesly reached his hand out resting them on mine to stop me.

"Where are those medical supplies again? I should get them and take care of that gash on your head."

"Oh, um. In the pantry, I think."

"Ok, I'll be back." He said, and then disappeared out the door. It was then I realized he was trying to be chaste and left the room so I could dress in privacy. A true gentleman. Would he ever cease to amaze me? I slid on the sweatpants and shuffled through my drawer for a t-shirt to throw on under the sweatshirt. It wasn't the most flattering outfit, but he picked it out, and I wasn't about to change. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail and examined the gash in my temple. It looked bad, and throbbed like hell, but wasn't bleeding as heavily. Maybe I wouldn't need stitches after all. I examined my nose and busted lip as well. It was swollen, but it had stopped bleeding for the most part. There was no point in applying any makeup since he'd already seen me without it, and it would probably only get in the way of him trying to dress my head wound so I decided to go without it. I started down the stair and found Wesly in the kitchen arranging supplies from the first aid kit on the counter. He looked up at me when I entered the room and pulled at the stool of the bar for me.

"Have a seat."

I obeyed and dropped onto the stool. My head was still groggy, but my vision had cleared for the most part. Wesly went right to work. He cleaned the wound first with some antiseptic wipes blowing gently on my head to ease the sting.

"You don't need stitches, surprisingly. I'm going to put some strips on there for you though, just in case."

I just nodded in reply. When he was done he covered it with a bandage.

"There, that should do it." He said after a few minutes. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." It wasn't a complete lie. After what I'd just been through I felt pretty good. My head still throbbed a little, but I was confident that once the Tylenol set in that would ease up some. Or I hoped it would, anyway. Wesly starred at me with pain in his eyes and I could only imagine what he was thinking now. Surely the last thing he wanted was to get involved in the middle of some wild fight between a girl he hardly knew and her crazy ex-boyfriend. But the pain in his eyes suggested he was worried about something more than that. He placed his warm hand against my cheek.

"Are you?" he asked.

"Yes," I assured him. "And, thank you, Wesly. You didn't have to…"

He slid his thumb over my lips so I couldn't finish my sentence.

"You owe me no thanks, Ellie." He said with a hint of finality that let me know not to press this issue further. I smiled weakly at him and kissed his thumb that rested against my lips.

He stared at me for a long moment, a look in his eyes that I couldn't begin to understand. What was he thinking?

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Did he… did Travis hurt you?" I started to panic at the thought. In all the commotion I couldn't see what was happening. I knew I heard several heavy thwacks, but I didn't know who the receiver was. The thought of Travis hurting Wesly was unbearable.

"No, he never even saw me coming. He never got the chance." He said. He looked down and shook his head with such sorrow.

"Then what is it? Why do you look so…distraught?"

"God Ellie, I just walked in on him beating you and…." He trailed off. "When I saw you laying on the bed, with him there, and I saw what he did to you." Tears were filling his eyes now and it pained me to see him this way. "It terrified me. It enraged me. I should have gotten here sooner. If I had just gotten here sooner, I, I… I'm so sor…" It was my turn to place my fingers over his mouth.

"Wesly, please don't. Please. You came just in time. You saved me." I said. A tear fell from his eye and I caught it in my palm as I rubbed my hand over his cheek. He placed his hand over mine and pulled it to his mouth kissing it lightly. He wrapped me in his arms then and held me there.

"Can we just drop it for now? Please?" I asked. This horrible incident was quickly ruining my perfect day with Wesly and though I couldn't change what happened, couldn't erase the last half hour, I wanted to forget it ever happened. He nodded his head, still holding me against his chest so tightly as though he too wished he could make it all go away. God he smelled heavenly. After a moment he finally pulled away.

"Still up for that fire?" he asked.

I thought about it a moment. Travis could still be out there. I hadn't known he was here before, and for all I knew he could still be out there, watching. The thought made me uneasy but I didn't dare explain it to Wesly. Wesly must have understood the look on my face and said.

"Or not, I mean, we don't have to."

"No, a fire sounds nice, actually. But maybe we could just use the fireplace in the living room?" I said hopeful he wouldn't guess my reasoning behind wanting to stay indoors.

"Sure. I think it is supposed to be pretty chilly out tonight anyway. I'll get it started."

"Are you hungry?" I asked. "I have some soup in the fridge I could heat up." I offered.

"That sounds great." He went out on the back deck and began to gather wood to bring inside.

I set out two extra large mugs that I loved using for soup and filled them each to the rim. I placed them in the microwave to heat. When they were warm I set them on a tray. I folded two napkins and placed a spoon with each. I poured two glasses of sweet tea and put them on the tray and carried it into the living room where Wesly had a huge fire going in the stone fireplace.

"Wow, that's some fire." I complimented. He smiled standing up from the fire to greet me and the sight of him took my breath away. I hadn't noticed his attire until now. He was wearing dark jeans and a fitted blue long sleeve t-shirt that clung to his fit form perfectly making it nearly impossible for me to take my eyes off him. His sleeves were pushed up exposing his muscular forearm, a personal weakness of mine. Finally my eyes met his and the deep blue beamed in the firelight. He was gorgeous. I smiled weakly at him feeling exceedingly inferior.

He stepped forward taking the tray from my hands and I followed him to the sofa.

"How's the head?" he asked.

"Better, thanks." I said. "And I know you said not to, but thank you for earlier." There, I said it though I owed him so much more than that. Wesley nodded.

"You're welcome. We don't have to talk about it anymore. Unless you want to?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." I said sitting down on the sofa next to him. I didn't want to ruin this evening I had with him any more than it already had been. I wanted to forget about what happened. Forget that Travis had shown up, forget about the fight we had. Forget that he was still here, somewhere in Mackinaw, and that he could be watching me, us, right now. My eyes darted to the windows in the room and thankfully the blinds were already drawn and closed. I couldn't help but feel a sense of panic. Wesly noticed my sudden anxiety and put his hand on mine.

"Ellie?"

"The doors, I need to lock, I need to check the doors." I said getting to my feet.

"I've already done that Ellie. I checked the windows already, too."

"You did?"

"Yes, when I came down to get the first aid kit. It was the first thing I did."

"Oh." I said relieved sitting back on the sofa next to him. Wesly's hand still on mine. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You're alright. You're safe with me, I promise." He assured.

He was right. And I just wanted to enjoy this time I had with Wesly. I wouldn't think about anything else tonight.

The evening carried on effortlessly. We ate our soup, and each toasted some marshmallows over the fire. I was on my second while Wesly was on his sixth and I couldn't help but laugh at him. We told stories back and forth. I learned more about his dad and how the sailboat business had been in his family for six generations now. I told him more about Emma, and how in some ways I wished I could be more like her. I got out a deck of cards and we played a game of war. We both agreed to a tie after an hour had passed and neither of us had won. After a few hours Wesly suggested I take some Tylenol PM, and though I disagreed, the last thing I wanted was to fall asleep early and miss out on our night together. But my head was still throbbing and if I hoped to get any sleep tonight he was right. I relented and took the pills. After a while Wesly stopped adding wood to the fire and it started to die out.

We eventually settled back on the sofa. When Wesly thought I was getting cold he tucked me in a blanket he had brought with him. It smelled just like him and I gladly wrapped it around me. My eyes were starting to feel real heavy and I could hardly keep them open.

"It's getting late. We should get you to bed." He said softly, running his fingers through my hair. That was not helping with my fight to stay awake. I was now snuggled up in his side, my face resting on his chest with his arm around me and I knew I wouldn't last much longer like this. I shook my head.

"You're tired, and you need to rest." He said.

"No, I'm fine, really." I lied.

"Ellie, you can hardly keep your eyes open." He countered. But I wanted to stay right here. This moment felt perfect. I wanted nothing more than to stay here wrapped in his arms. I shook my head into his chest again.

"Do you want to sleep on the sofa?" he asked. I nodded.

"Should I leave?"

"No!" I said, sitting straight up. "Please don't go." I said anxious again. Though it probably wasn't prudent for him to spend the night I was a little terrified to be alone right now. As much as I didn't want to show that, I didn't want him to leave.

"Ok." He said soothingly. "I'll stay." He assured me. He pulled me back to his side. He started running his fingers through my hair again and I knew it wouldn't be long before I was out. "I'll stay as long as you want me to." He promised. I wanted him to stay forever, I thought. He reached behind the sofa pulling another blanket over us and tucking it around me. I felt warmer and before I knew it I was nodding off to sleep.

I woke the next morning, the sun beaming down from the windows above right into my eyes. What time was it? I looked to my watch. 6:30 in the morning. For a second I didn't recognize where I was. I sat up and my eyes fell on the beauty that laid there beside me and it all came back to me, the night before. All that had happened. This was the first time I had ever woken up with someone by my side and I really kind of liked knowing she was there all night. God she was breathtaking. She looked so comfortable and peaceful. Her full lips parted slightly as she breathed in and out silently. She lay on her belly with both her arms tucked under her chest. A few strands of hair had come loose from their tie and now dangled in her face. I gently brushed them from her face tucking them behind her ear being careful not to wake her, but revealing the blackening bruise on her temple. I gritted my teeth together as the anger inside me boiled again. I should have done more than break his nose. And I will if I ever see him again.

I had reached the bedroom door just as his fist struck her across the face. I practically jumped from the door to the bed but not before he landed a second blow and his other hand clutched at her throat. Ellie cried out and I felt something inside me die at the sound. I was on top of him then and with one hand lifted him off her throwing him to the other side of the room. He landed hard against the dresser knocking several things off. At first he looked disoriented, not sure what had just happened then his eyes found me in front of him, charging him. He started to stand but before he could get to his feet I landed a hard blow of my own across his head knocking him back down to the ground. But it wasn't enough. The sight of his fist striking Ellie's face kept playing in my head and I struck him again. He pushed himself up on one hand swinging at me with the other and missed. I landed another punch square on his nose. I felt the cartilage crush beneath my fist and this time he cried out in pain. I was so enraged, so blinded by my anger that I probably could have beat him to death, but then I saw Ellie jump for the bed and run for the door only to fall before she reached it. I all but forgot the bastard lying in the floor and ran to her side. I should have killed him. I could have with all the adrenaline and fury that was pulsing through me. But Ellie needed me. As soon as I reached her side I knew I couldn't leave her there to finish the prick off. How had she put up with that for four years? I couldn't imagine how or why. She only knew why. I could only hope that he had never hurt her like this before. I was glad that at least this time I was here to stop it. As I approached her she shielded her face from me and I realized she thought I was Travis coming at her again. It took all I had not to turn right back around and beat the snot out of him for doing this to her. She didn't want to go to the hospital and I had figured when I had suggested it that would be the case. I still didn't agree with her not pressing charges and I should have insisted, but didn't want to push her to do something she didn't want to do. She knew Travis' family better than I did, but I still wasn't convinced he should just get to walk away from this. Maybe we could talk about it later, but I couldn't bare to upset her any more then she already was.

I rubbed my hand slowly up and down her back. I didn't want to wake her, but I could help but touch her. When she started to stir I stopped and carefully scooted off the sofa. I tucked the covers around her then headed to the bathroom.

After a moment to freshen up in the bathroom I headed back to the kitchen. I peeked through the pantry and fridge and found what I was looking for. I began preparing breakfast and put a pot of hot water on. I remembered she said she didn't like coffee, but I found a box of Swiss Miss in the pantry and assumed it was a good enough choice for a warm morning drink. When the French toast was finished I drizzled warm syrup over the thick slices. I portioned out the scrambled eggs and topped it off with a few slices of bacon on each plate. I carried the hot cocoa and plates into the living room using the tray Ellie had the night before. I set our breakfast on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa next to her. She was still out like a light. I assumed the medicine I had practically forced her to take the night before had something to do with that. I stared at her for a moment not really wanting to wake her. She looked so fragile. I brushed my fingers through her hair a few times. When she finally began to stir I allowed myself to steal a quick kiss and brushed my lips slightly over hers. She responded almost immediately lightly pressing her lips back to mine. Finally she opened her eyes and looked up at me sleepily.

"Good morning, beautiful." I said stroking her cheek with my thumb. She simply smiled at me, but said nothing.

"Hungry?" I asked.

She looked thoughtful for a moment then answered. "I could be." She stretched her arms above her head and arched her back as she yawned. "What did you have in mind?"

I picked up a plate and handed it to her. "Breakfast in bed." I smirked. The look of surprise on her face told me she was pleased.

"French toast, that's my favorite." She said excitedly.

"Mine too." I smiled at her.

I handed her a plate. We ate in silence for a moment and I watched her as I ate. Her hair had almost completely come out of its tie and her tangled curls had fallen in her face, framing it making her look even more beautiful. How was it possible everything she did drew me in like a fly to light. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I wanted to drink every bit of her in.

"Did you make this yourself?" she asked.

"I did. Is it alright?"

"Alright? It's delicious!" she stated matter of factly.

"Thank you." I remarked.

"Thank you!" she said shoving another forkful of toast into her mouth.

When we were done with our breakfast I took our plates back into the kitchen then went to join her back on the sofa. She had climbed out from under the covers and was stretching her arms above her head. Her sweatshirt was raised exposing her stomach and the sight made me ache to touch her. I started towards her then stopped myself. I couldn't. Especially not after last night.

"Did you sleep alright?" she asked.

"Yes." I said though I wanted to tell her it was the best sleep of my life having her by my side. That was probably a little too serious for six thirty in the morning, though.

"Wow, it's so cold in here." She said surprised.

"I kept you warm." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me then winced.

"Are you alright?" I asked, probably with more concern in my voice then really necessary.

"Yeah, fine. My head is just a little sore."

I gritted my teeth. _I'm going to kill him._

"I'll get you some more Tylenol." I said starting for the kitchen.

"No need." She said. "I know where it is." She walked past me into the kitchen. I watched as she got a glass of water and poured several pills into her hand then swallowed them.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Well, first I should probably do something with this hair of mine. It's embarrassing!" she blushed.

"You look beautiful." I assured her.

"No, really, you don't have to be so nice. Would you mind terribly if I took another shower?" she asked.

"Of course not. I'll just wait down here." I assured her.

"So you'll stay?" she asked a little unsure.

"I promise. I won't leave until you want me to."

"Thanks" she said. "I'll just be a few minutes."


End file.
